Monique Daniels
Fifteen-year-old Monique went missing from her home in Moore, Oklahoma on June 2, 1992, but her disappearance wasn't reported until January of 1994 (18 months after she went missing). According to a witness, Monique was seen loading clothes into a blue Chevrolet pickup truck driven by an unidentified Caucasian male. Monique was abused by her biological father, who is now in prison for sex offenses, and by 1992, she lived with her mother, Candyce Daniels, her stepfather, Charles "Chuck" Daniels, her three siblings and her two half-siblings. She disappeared while her mother and two of her siblings, Angelique and Bryan, were touring with their church choir for a week. When they returned home, Chuck simply said "She's gone again." Angelique would later state that the house (which was normally kept very clean) was in a state of disarray with beer cans and cigarette butts left lying out; there was also an empty pregnancy test box sitting on the bathroom counter. Monique's parents didn't report her as a missing person because they said that they believed she had run away from home. Monique had run away earlier after she became pregnant and her parents forced her to have an abortion, but her best friend convinced her to return home. In January of 1993, Monique's maternal aunt contacted the police to inquire about Monique's case and learned that there was no missing persons report. She asked Candyce about it and two days later, Candyce said Monique had called home and spoken to her younger sister, Angelique, and said that she was safe. A week after that, a letter supposedly from Monique which was postmarked Dallas, Texas, arrived in the mail and a second letter arrived in September of 1993. The letters said Monique had gotten married and given birth to a daughter named Chelsea, and that she, her husband and child they were currently in Alaska, but they frequently traveled for his job. After that, nothing further was heard. Monique's aunt asked the police to check the handwriting on the letters and see if it was really hers. The day before Candyce was supposed to bring them to the police for the examination, the letters and some other items were stolen in a reported burglary at the Daniels family home. Chuck reportedly said that the house was "so much better" and "tranquil" in the aftermath of Monique's disappearance. Angelique stated that her mother and stepfather seemed to "erase" Monique from the home; for example, they prohibited their children from talking about her and they had new family portraits taken to replace the displayed ones that had Monique in them. In January of 1994, Angelique ran away from home and took a bus to Michigan to live with her aunt. When she left, Candyce and Chuck reported her missing immediately. After Angelique arrived at her aunt's home, she filed criminal complaints against her mother and stepfather, alleging physical and mental abuse. (Candyce and Chuck later pleaded no contest to the charges.) Angelique also told the police that Chuck had made her write the letters they said were from Monique, and that he drove her to Texas so they could mail them and the phone call had been a fabrication as well. Angelique said that Chuck had convinced her to go along with his plan so they could provide reassurance for Candyce, who, he said, had become suicidal in the wake of her oldest daughter's disappearance. When the police asked Chuck about Angelique's allegations, he admitted that they were all true and Candyce finally filed a missing persons report at this time, but neither of them would agree to take a polygraph test about Monique's case. According to Monique's sister and her best friend, Candyce & Chuck were very strict and Monique was often in trouble and one of Monique & Angelique's brothers, Andrew, also alleged that there was child abuse in the home. Andrew stated that on the day of Monique's disappearance, Monique and her stepfather had been fighting. Chuck decided to go on a spontaneous fishing trip with his sons (which was a common event in the family) and told them to say goodbye to Monique. According to Andrew, Chuck only let them say goodbye to Monique through her cracked bedroom door. When Andrew looked in, he saw Monique sitting cross-legged and unmoving on the floor; she didn't say anything to him. Andrew's younger brother, Charles Daniels Jr., told a different story, saying that he hugged Monique goodbye and she told him she was sorry she couldn't join them. The others left to go fishing in the rain, without their fishing poles. According to Andrew, Chuck drove for two hours in one direction, stopped at a fast food restaurant & then drove back home. He parked the car in the garage and left it there with the boys inside for approximately an hour while he was inside the house. Chuck then let the boys inside, told them he was going to look for Monique, and locked them in his bedroom for two days. One of Monique's other brothers recalled this incident and noted that there was an oil barrel in the back of Chuck's truck at the time. When questioned by the media about Monique's siblings' allegations, Chuck and Candyce denied them, claiming that Angelique was mentally unstable & unreliable, and that both she and Andrew have substance abuse issues (which is something that Angelique and Andrew have both denied). Monique's parents (who now live in Florida) have refused to make any further statements. They have not been named as suspects in Monique's case, but police did dig up the yard at their former home to see if Monique was buried there. Monique was the oldest child in the family; her stepfather was a sergeant in the Air Force and her mother was also in the military. As of 2018, her case remains unsolved. Description Monique is described as a Caucasian female with blonde hair & blue eyes, is 5'4 and 125 pounds. She has a half-moon shaped scar on the outside of her left ankle, a three-inch scar on her right shin and a mole on the upper left side of her lip. Her upper left incisor tooth is chipped and she occasionally wears blue wire-framed eyeglasses. Monique was last seen wearing a men's large green military-type flight jacket and a men's diamond ring; the ring was too large for her finger and it was taped to keep it on. llLinks *Charley Project *National Center for Missing and Exploited Children Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:Missing by Year Category:Oklahoma Category:White Category:Foul play suspected Category:1990's